I Open at the Close
by arisahongo
Summary: "Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, tapi kau tidak." Cerita tentang seseorang yang memendam perasaannya bertahun-tahun tanpa bisa dinyatakan. Klasik memang. Tapi haruskah sesakit ini? [Midorima x OC x Murasakibara]
1. Chapter 1: I Open at the Close

**_Etto...hajimemashite! ._.v New member desu. __Ini fanfic anime pertama saya, yoroshiku. Please feel free to re and reviews. Maaf saya kaku nanodayo. Ja, douzo ._._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe anything but the line and Chizu. That's way it is called 'fanfiction'_**

**_Setting: based on KnB anime season 1 episode 13, last minutes after the game ends._**

**_Pairing: Midorima Shintarou x OC_**

**_Warning: It's a crazy storyline that born from an insomnia's crazy thoughts. Jika sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter =P_**

**_Sedikit kamus: 'Yabai' means 'gawat' in bahasa._**

**_Nah, selamat membaca =)_**

* * *

Sudah terkirim.

Pesan sialan itu sudah terkirim. Sudah berapa lama draft pesan itu tersimpan di memory card ponselnya? Tiga? Empat tahun? Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu, ia tidak akan pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi seseorang untuk menyimpan hal yang begitu besar dalam hatinya. Gadis itu tahu akan hal itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tidak mengendorkan kekuatan tangannya saat meremas ponsel di depan dagunya. Berdoa agar hujan yang sedang turun bisa mengacaukan sinyal ponselnya sehingga pesan itu tidak perlu terkirim.

Lalu dia bisa menunggu tiga tahun lagi, begitu?

Yang benar saja?

"Oi, Chizu. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Suara Takao Kazunari memang se-ringan udara, sungguh. Jadi kalau Chizu tersentak hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya, hal itu sedikit membingungkan orang yang melihatnya.

"W-wajahku kenapa?" tanya Chizu panik. Ia merasakan hangat saat memegangi pipinya sendiri. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Geh, yabaaai" ia reflek berjongkok di depan ponsel hijaunya yang kini layarnya retak, menekan tombol apapun supaya setidaknya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi nihil. "Yabai yabai yabai!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aaaaa aku tidak bisa membatalkannya bagaimana ini?" kata Chizu setengah frustasi, masih berusaha menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya.

Merasa tidak didengar, Takao mengulurkan ponselnya. "Mau pakai punyaku?"

"Eh?" Chizu mendongak, baru saja menyadari keberadaan Takao di dekatnya. "Bakao-kun! Kau tahu dimana Mido-kun sekarang?"

"Haaa, lagi-lagi kau tidak mendengarku ya," keluh Takao. "Shin-chan pulang duluan. Mungkin ini kekalahan pertamanya, jadi kumaklumi saja. Eh? Apa ini kekalahan pertamanya ya? Bagaimana dulu di—"

"Jaa ne Bakao-kun!"

Sedetik kemudian yang Takao tahu dia sendirian di koridor gedung olah raga itu. Chizu memang pelari yang hebat sekaligus kurang ajar.

"Dia tidak mendengarkanku lagi."

_Delapan puluh satu – delapan puluh dua_. Midorima tidak pernah menyangka pertandingan pertamanya pasca lulus dari Teiko melawan anggota Generasi Keajaiban berakhir dengan skor itu. Tidak, dia sudah membawa lucky item nya bukan? Berarti masalahnya ada pada tim baru Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang paling tidak ia sukai dalam tim lamanya. Ditambah kehadiran si zodiak Leo yang berandil banyak dalam kekalahannya kali ini. Sudah lama sekali Midorima tidak merasakan kekalahan. Lama sekali, ia bahkan tidak ingat terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini.

Hujannya akan berlangsung lama, pikirnya. Bukan ramalan Oha-Asa yang memberitahunya. Ia hanya...tahu saja. Cukup lama dia berdiri disana sendirian. Membiarkan wajahnya diguyur hujan dan bukannya pulang ke rumah seperti yang ia katakan pada Takao tadi. Anggap saja berdiri di tengah hujan adalah salah satu usahanya untuk membilas habis ketidak-beruntungannya hari itu. Lagipula seseorang menyuruhnya datang kesana 'kan setelah pertandingan?

Berbicara tentang seseorang, dimana si rambut-hitam-berantakan itu berada sekarang?

**From: Hongo Chizuru**

**Gomen. Bisa kita bertemu sebentar di depan gedung olah raga ini setelah pertandingan selesai?**

Midorima mengecek kembali pesan yang dikirimkan padanya. Ini benar-benar dia 'kan? Setahunya, Hongo Chizuru jarang sekali mengiriminya pesan. Well, tentu saja kau tidak perlu berkirim pesan pada orang yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama selama 4 tahun bukan? Jadi kenapa dia harus mengiriminya pesan sekarang? Bukankah dia datang menonton pertandingannya tadi?

"Anoo—gomen,"

Midorima mendongak dari ponselnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dalam balutan seragam sekolah dan jaket jins familiar sedang terengah-engah, kentara sekali dia baru saja berlari.

"Hongo?"

Chizuru hampir tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain degup jantungnya saat ini. Dan suara bariton itu, ya, suara sedang yang memanggil nama marganya itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Detak jantungnya tidak menetral barang sedetik pun. Ia menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Sakit.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan gugup sampai jantungnya sakit. Namun ia tahu rasa sakit lain yang pernah menghujami tempat yang sama. Sakit yang sama setiap kali matanya menemukan sosok berambut hijau itu. Sakit yang sama setiap kali suara bariton itu membuat dunia kecilnya terjungkir balik. Rasa sakit yang sama yang sudah ia rasakan selama tiga tahun. Tapi rasa itu akan diakhirinya sebentar lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mundur sekarang...

"Hongo, mendongaklah. Ada apa?"

_Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, Mido-kun. Hanya ada aku. Dan hatiku yang bodoh. Bukan hal penting._

"Oi, Hongo! Katakan sesua—"

"Daisuki."

Suara itu hanya berupa cicitan saat Chizuru mengeluarkannya. Tangannya masih bertumpu pada lututnya. Berharap mendapat banyak kekuatan dari sana walaupun ia tahu kakinya selemas jelly. Ia masih tidak berani memandang mata hijau itu. Tidak pernah berani. Semua rasa sakitnya berkumpul di dadanya, berlomba-lomba melarikan diri keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Midorima. Bukannya ia tidak mendengarnya, tapi—tidak, pasti ia salah dengar, bukan?

Chizuru akhirnya berdiri tegak, menyisihkan beberapa helai rambut basah di pipinya. Ia hampir lupa pada hujan yang sedaritadi mengguyurnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Tidak lagi. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Midorima tepat di matanya. Bahkan hanya dengan penerangan sinar bulan, kedua manik hijau itu tampak mengesankan. Segalanya ada disana.

"Aku menyukai Mido-kun. Selalu." Chizuru menghembuskan napas, berusaha tersenyum sekacau apapun penampilannya saat ini.

Diam.

Lama.

Ekspresi Midorima sama sekali tidak tertebak. Dan Chizuru sama sekali tidak ingin menebak apapun. Bahkan Midorima sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, rasakan. Segalanya begitu tiba-tiba. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi kekalahannya, Seirin, Winter-cup, Oha-Asa, lucky item-nya.

Dan sekarang gadis ini.

"Maaf, Hongo." ujar Midorima. "Tapi golongan darahmu A, apalagi kau berzodiak aries nanodayo. Takdir sama sekali tidak akan pernah memihak kita. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah cocok."

Tunggu, _apa_?

Chizuru benar-benar kehilangan kata. Beruntung ia masih ingat untuk tetap bernapas.

"Pulanglah. Konsultan kesehatan kepercayaan Akashi tidak seharusnya terkena flu karena hujan. Dia akan—"

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh sakit karena hujan." Chizuru menunduk, berusaha agar suaranya tidak pecah. "Aku justru akan pusing hanya karena terkena terik matahari berlebihan. Aku tidak suka makan sashimi. Aku suka warna hijau. Aku selalu menggoreng wortel sebelum dimasak menjadi sesuatu karena lemak melarutkan vitamin A nya dan akan sangat baik untuk mata kalian. Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak sup kacang merah kalengan saat kita semua makan bersama di rumah Akashi-kun dulu. Kau tahu kenapa, Mido-kun?"

Midorima tidak terlihat akan menjawabnya. Perasaannya yang tadinya buruk karena kalah dari Seirin, kini memburuk berkali-lipat.

"Karena kau suka sekali sup kacang merah terutama yang kalengan." Suara Chizuru hampir pecah saat melanjutkan, "Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, tapi kau tidak."

Chizuru melangkah mundur sebelum Midorima bisa mencegahnya. Tidak, dia memang tidak harus mencegahnya, bukan?

"Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mendengarkan. Kurasa aku akan terus membenci Oha-Asa seumur hidupku." Chizuru tertawa kecil. Namun Midorima tahu ada sesuatu yang baru saja meluncur dari mata gadis itu. Entah air mata atau tetes hujan, ia tidak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, Chizuru Hongo membungkuk hormat sebentar sebelum berlari meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Chizuru benar, ia tidak pernah tahu.

* * *

_**Nah.**_

_**Dou? Dou? ._.**_

_**Kritik saran hujatan apapun diterima nanodayo.**_

_**Dibiarkan begini sajakah hati Chizu? Atau kita harus bikin chapter kedua? Haruskah Chizu berpindah hati? Lantas pada siapa? Ataukah kata 'selalu'-nya akan terus menjadi Midorima?**_

_**Please let me know nanodayo =P**_

_**L.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships

_**Maaf untuk update-an yang lama ini Makasih banget kalo ada yang masih stay tune m(_ _)m**_

_**Kali ini ceritanya bergenre Friendship =D masih berbenang merah dengan cerita lanjutan kemarin. Sudahlah saya kagok ngomong mulu. Selamat membacaaa~**_

_**Jika sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter ._. *Dokter Mido kyaaaa #plak***_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friendships**

Hujannya mereda. Menyisakan gerimis yang cukup ramah. Rumahnya sudah tinggal dua blok lagi, tapi Chizuru Hongo sama sekali tidak mempercepat langkahnya. Salahkan pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa ia harusnya pergi ke sisi timur gedung olahraga untuk kembali ke bus sekolah yang juga mengantarnya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya tadi, bukannya berlari ke arah barat. Salahkan ponselnya yang tidak bisa dinyalakan untuk setidaknya mengabari Takao bahwa ia masih butuh tumpangan karena—well, rumahnya jauh sekali dari sana. Salahkan pada hujannya sehingga ia tidak bisa duduk diam di halte menunggu bus lewat sambil terus diguyur hujan. Bagaimanapun juga Midorima benar mengenai hujan dan flu nya. Konsultan kesehatan Generasi Keajaiban tidak seharusnya sakit.

Oh iya. Orang itu.

Harusnya Chizuru menyalahkannya juga kan? Karena orang itu, Chizu berlari ke barat bukannya ke timur gedung. Dan tidak bisa kembali karena, duh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bertemu dengan manusia-nanodayo itu lagi hanya karena salah arah. Bisa-bisa orang itu terpingkal-pingkal. Karena orang itu juga, Chizu gugup hingga ponselnya jatuh dan bernasip malang. Karena orang itu, dia harus menghabiskan satu jam lebih berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran tak karuan, hati yang patah, dan tubuh yang dingin.

"Kenapa zodiak? Kenapa darahku? Aku kan nggak bisa memilih lahir di bulan apa, aku juga nggak bisa memilih jenis darah yang mana yang akan jadi darahku," Chizu mengerenyit sebal pada aspal sambil sesekali menyedot ingus-tangisnya sendiri. "Coba kalau kau bilang aku hanya kurang feminim atau kau menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat saja atau apa saja yang masuk akal. Bukannya ini."

Syukurlah jalanan rumahnya sepi, jadi tidak perlu ada yang mendengar ocehannya. Ia sampai pada gerbang kayu rumahnya kemudian mendorongnya.

Nihil.

Dikunci.

Chizu mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahnya sebelum menyadari sesuatu,

"Yokohama! Aaaaaaagh" Chizu berjongkok frustasi. Orang tuanya akan berlibur ke Yokohama selama 7 hari dan ia betul-betul lupa meminta kunci rumah pagi ini. Mereka memiliki kunci cadangan tentu saja, tapi kemungkinan besar kunci itu ada dalam rumah.

"Percuma saja. Ini akan seperti Hidenori di anime Danshi. Ketimbang menyedihkan, ini lebih bisa dibilang bodoh banget." Chizu merutuki dirinya sendiri sebelum mendongak memandang kediaman yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya, kediaman dengan papan nama 'Murasakibara' pada pagarnya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak mungkin, ya?"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Chizu mendapati dirinya duduk menekuni ramen cup ketiganya di dalam konbini terdekat. Tubuhnya bisa menahan dingin, tapi rasa laparnya tidak. Ditambah dengan rentetan ketidakberuntungannya hari ini, rasanya dia bisa memakan berlusin-lusin ramen cup yang dijual disini.

"Kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan secepat itu."

"Eh?"

Sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, sosok 208 meter itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan pandangan malas seperti biasa. Chizu terpaku di tempat duduknya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berbicara dengannya? Sudah berapa lama persahabatan dengan teman kecilnya itu berakhir? Oh ya, tentu saja sejak ia memilih melanjutkan sekolah di Shutoku ketimbang Yosen. Sejak ia memilih mengejar orang yang disukainya ketimbang menemani sahabat kecilnya.

Chizu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf. Murasakibara tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Tidak lagi.

Tapi ia harus.

"Atsu-kun, matte!" ia menyambar tasnya secepat ia berlari keluar konbini. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang pada seragam atau rambutnya yang basah. Murasakibara yang sedaritadi berdiri di luar konbini hanya mengangkat alis padanya. Kotak berisi sekitar selusin es krim loli ada di tangan raksasanya. Tangan lainnya membawa kotak pocky yang beberapa isinya sedang tergantung di mulutnya.

"Yappa...syukurlah kau belum jauh. Aku sudah capek berlari seharian."

"Kenapa?" Murasakibara melirik malas gadis di sebelahnya. "Chizu-chin sudah lelah main-main dengan pacarnya?"

"Atsu!" Chizu tidak bermaksud berteriak, tapi ia benar-benar sudah lelah. "Mou ii yo."

Murasakibara juga tidak mengira gadis itu akan berteriak, jadi dia hanya memandanginya kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya disana. "Aku tidak mengerti Chizu-chin."

"Kau juga bilang begitu di kelas satu SD," _Aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, Atsushi. _"Kau selalu bilang tidak mengerti. Tapi kau tetap mau jadi temanku."

Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya. Memorinya kembali pada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih lemah, saat dia bukan apa-apa melainkan hanya anak yang membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh anak-anak lain yang lebih tua. "Waktu itu...Chizu-chin memukul pemimpin anak-anak nakal yang menggangguku. Sampai hidungnya patah."

Chizu mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya kau tidak pernah diganggu lagi semenjak insiden itu."

"Tapi ayah Chizu-chin menampar Chizu-chin saat ia tahu."

Chizu menahan napas.

"Atsu, sudahlah. Aku tidak suka mengingat-ing—"

"Aku banar-benar tidak mengerti Chizu-chin."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti aku, Atsushi." Chizu bersumpah ia tidak ingin suaranya pecah lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam semalam, jadi ia memulai, "Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf aku mengambil ujian masuk ke Shutoku. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ada sesuatu yang penting bagiku, Atsu. Aku..aku ingin berusaha—"

"Wakatta yo, Chizu-chin." ujar Murasakibara sambil terus mengunyah pocky-nya. "Chizu-chin membuatnya semakin tidak enak didengar, tahu. Aku tidak suka orang yang berusaha keras."

Chizu menunduk, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Murasakibara dengar dengan jelas. Ia masih memandang gadis di depannya dengan pandangan malas, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat senang orang ini _kembali_. Gadis itu berarti lebih untuk hanya sekedar disebut sebagai sahabat. Baginya, ia adalah anak yang mematahkan hidung orang lain untuknya, ia adalah anak yang menahan tangis saat ditampar karenanya. Chizuru selalu begitu. Chizu-chin_nya_.

"Ayo pulang." ujar Murasakibara, kali ini dengan senyum.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Obaa-san sudah menelepon kerumahku karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia bilang kunci cadangan rumah ada pada Kanata-chin."

"Onii-san?"

"Mmhm, obaa-san sudah bilang pada Kanata-chin untuk pulang malam ini. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah di rumah." katanya sambil menyerahkan semua bawaannya pada Chizu sebelum berjongkok. "Naiklah."

"Eeeeehh?"

"Chizu-chin bilang ia capek berlari, bukan?"

"B-bukan seperti itu! A-aku masih bisa berjalan kok, lihat?"

"Kalau Chizu-chin tidak naik ke punggungku aku akan memusuhinya lagi." Ia menoleh dengan tatapan malas khasnya membuat Chizu bergidik.

"H-hai, hai, haaai, Titan-sama."

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah di perjalanan pulang. Chizu tidak berhenti merasakan hangat pada pipinya dalam diam, sementara Murasakibara menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ramen cup dan betapa ringannya tubuh Chizu.

"Jadi bagaimana pacarmu?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas setelah beberapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mido-kun bukan pa—"

"Lalu kenapa Chizu-chin tidak menyatakannya saja?"

Chizu tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sementara Murasakibara berhenti berjalan untuk menoleh pada gadis di punggungnya.

"Oi, daijyoubu?"

"Aku menyatakannya kok hari ini." ujar Chizu pada pundak Murasakibara. "Tapi aku ditolak teheheee"

Murasakibara memandang tidak mengerti pada cengiran bodoh itu, kemudian melanjutkan jalan. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu penyebab mata bengkak pada gadisnya.

"Kalau Chizu-chin menyatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan mungkin menolaknya." gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Chizu memiringkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Murasakibara.

"Haah. Chizu-chin wa hontou ni baka."

* * *

**_Err, dou? ._. Iya pasti makin aneh saya tau #pundungdipojokan_**

**_Ada yang udah kangen manusia nanodayo satu itu?_**

**_Saya sih kangen banget, bentar lagi ultahnya. Chapter 3 maybe?_**

**_Eh, emang ada chapter 3 nya?_**

**_Jaa mata,_**

**_L._**


End file.
